deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell vs Bojack
Cell vs Bojack' '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero C vs B2.jpg|Simbiothero (V2) C_vs_B.jpg|Simbiothero (V1) Cell_VS_Bojack.png|UTF Cell_vs_Bojack.png|TheDigger1 What-if Death Battle Cell vs. Bojack.jpg|Venage237 Descrption The battle of two warriors that were defeated by gohan in super saiyan 2. Interlude (Cue Invader) Nyxs: At the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, we saw that Gohan, son of the Saiyan Goku and the Human Chi-chi was going to be one of the Z warriors’ more powerful members. '''Blang: Until I get Dragon Ball Super where Gohan is a fucking WIMP.' Shows the scene where Gohan is defeated by Frieza in one fell swoop. Nyxs: But today, we won't talk about Gohan, but two enemies who fought him and were defeated by him in the transformation of the Super Saiyan 2. Blang: Cell, The Bio-android Nyxs: And Bojack, Leader of The Galaxy Soldiers Blang: She's Nyxs and I'm Blang Nyxs: And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Blang: And if you are wondering, where are Wiz and Boomstick? Well, they had to go out to do an important job. Meanwhile in a closet of the study (Cue DBZ Majin Boo saga Soundtrack 3) Boomstick: Will these daughters of bitches them me to pay, I still do not understand how this step? Wiz: I told you that not you had to rely on them. Boomstick: I swear I'm going to... wait, you hear that? Wiz: Hear, What? Boomstick: The music, which put before each episode of Death Battle, even hear what they wrote. Wiz: Not I say that are doing what I think?! Boomstick: Yes, we have to get out of here, quick. Meanwhile with Nyxs and Blang Nyxs: But will be better than now let's start. Cell (Cue DBZ - Perfect Cell Theme) Nyxs: In the future, the Z Fighters have died by the hands of the Androids 17 and 18. The only beings left that could confront them were Gohan and Trunks. Blang: But Gohan would be murdered by these monsters and Trunks would travel back to the past to prevent this future. Nyxs: But without Trunks knowing, someone more powerful already arrived from another future and started to absorb the energy of the people of different towns and cities, and eventually encountered Piccolo, the first to find it and face it. Blang: The being who was responsible was named Cell. Nyxs: Cell is a bio-Android created by the infamous Dr. Gero, but he would be murdered by Android 17, but even so, the computer of the laboratory continued the work that began the legacy of Dr. Gero. Blang: In order for Cell to obtain his maximum power, he needed to absorb Androids 17 and 18. After achieving his ultimate goal, Cell obtained a power like no other. Nyxs: Cell has the cells of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza and King Cold. These cells are what give Cell many of his skills. Blang: Thanks to the cells of Frieza and King Cold, Cell is able to breathe in space. Nyxs: Thanks to the cells of Goku and Vegeta, Cell has the Saiyan race’s zenkai power. Blang: Zenkai power? What is that? Nyxs: The zenkai is an increase of power that Saiyans possess. When they fight and end up very wounded and manage to recover, these zenkai boosts increase their level of power. An example of this is Vegeta vs. Zarbon, where Zarbon in his first bout easily defeated Vegeta after he transformed, but after Vegeta recovered in one of the recovery machines, Vegeta managed to defeat Zarbon. (Cue Dragon Ball Z - Perfect Cell Theme (The Enigma TNG Remix)) Blang: And thanks to the cells of Piccolo, Cell has the the ability to rengenrate any part of his body, but only if the special cell he has in his head is not destroyed. Nyxs: Although, it seems that someone forgot about that. It shows the scene where Goku launches the Instant Kamehameha at Cell, which destroys his entire upper body. Blang: between them attacks of cell are: the superkamehameha, the special beam cannon/Super Makankōsappō, already know, the attack that killed to goku the first time, the Perfect Barrier that is a barrier that blocks them attacks, the Death Beam that launches from their fingers, and to the end, the Perfect Combination, that are several attacks quick, also that to the equal of the most of characters of Dragon Ball , cell is able to balls of energy. Nyxs: But if the power of cell already was very high, cell has its form super perfect that obtained after self-destruction is for treat of destroy the Earth for when was exceeded by gohan super saiyan 2, curiously together get that power also learned the Instant Transmission. Blang: cell after absorb Android 18 is very arrogant returned by his newfound power and many of their gestures and sadism are freezer. your self-confidence are of vegeta and piccolo, his relaxation and love for the fight are goku, a single cell can be defined in a way, ready, nyxs? Nyxs: Of course! Blang: P is for priceless, the look upon your faces. Nyxs: E is for extinction, all your puny races. Blang: R for revolution, which will be televised. Nyxs: F is for how fucked you are, now allow me to reprise. Blang: E is for eccentric, just listen this song. Nyxs: C is for completion that I've waited for so long! Blang: T is for the terror, upon you I'll bestow. Cell: My name is Perfect Cell and I'd like to say... ..Hello. Bojack Nyxs: many years ago the King Kais locked a group of name Galaxy Soldiers to destroy all thanks to a seal. Blang: but without knowing it, when goku transported to cell to King Kai's planet so cell not destroyed the Earth this destroyed the seal allowing them to the Galaxy Soldiers, feel their leader and the most powerful of them, was bojack. Nyxs: Bojack is bloodthirsty and mentions that destroyed other opponents. even you has little loyalty to their own teammates that even them can use as Shield but I believe ask to zangya. Shows the scene where Bojack kills zangya. Blang: also is very arrogant, and we all know as term. The scene where gohan crosses it is shown with his fist. Nixs: among the attacks bojack are; the Galactic Blow, a big ball of ki which do great harm to the opponent, Galactic Buster, which meet with both hands in a field which then becomes a powerful burst of energy is very similar to the Final Flash of Vegeta, and to the end, Galactic Tyrant, a physicist who can cause great damage to the opponent , and as the majority of characters from the Dragon Ball universe, bojack is capable of launching energy balls. Blang: Bojack also possesses a transformation which is its State at 100%, if bojack was dangerous in its normal state imagine in this State. Bojack: It's been so long, since I snapped someone's neck. DEATH BATTLE Space You can see cell flying through space, after destroying the Earth. But while it flies a ball of energy is close to, but cell elusive achieved without problems. Cell: who did that? Bojack and zangya, pudding, bujin, Kogu appears in those moments Bojack: I see that if you're fast. Cell: Who are you? Bojack: I am bojack and just say you're going to die now. cell is annoyed by what they told him. Zangya: Do we take care of the? Bojack: no, let me it to me, get ready, because it's your time to die! Cell and bojack is put into combat position. (Cue Mega Man X8 - Lumine Battle 2) FIGHT! cell and bojack fly directly to each other for starting the fighting, cell blocks bojack beats but bojack lock yours. cell manages to give him a punch in the face to bojack, but bojack responds with a kick. cell uses the teleportation to appear behind bojack and try to attack him, but bojack turns and gives him a punch in the face of cell, when it reappears behind theirs, then bojack gives a kick to cell against an asteroid, then, bojack fly at full speed towards cell to then give a nudge to then grab him from a cell to then send him flying against other asteroids , but bojack teleports and gives it a kick that sends cell against an asteroid. Bojack: That is all what you have? because if so, then I am disappointed. cell rises from the ground and flies against bojack. the two return to Exchange blows and kicks, cell tries to kill to bojack with the Special Beam cannon but bojack it elusive and it attacks with several spheres of energy and to the end with you launches the Galactic Blow. leaving a large curtain of smoke, when the curtain of smoke disappears is seen to cell without an arm and with part of the body destroyed. Bojack: I am surprised that remained alive HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! but in those moments in that bojack laughed cell regenerates, surprising bojack. Cell: that if I hurt. Bojack: If you seem more difficult to kill after all, but only on a whim of show all my power. bojack increases their power to 100%, and flies to maximum speed against cell. Bojack: Get ready to die! cell flies against bojack to be beaten and kicked but bojack takes advantage to the point that begins to dominate cell. in an of take it out, bojack takes to cell of the leg and it launches to the soil for then launch you a ball of energy, but cell manages to dodge the ball of energy, but bojack leverages and le da a kick that makes that cell through several asteroids, cell is returns to lift of the soil of one of them asteroids. Bojack: Do you not understand? already win, have nothing to do against my HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! cell smiles. Bojack to see the smile of cell stops laughing. Bojack: Hey! It removes that stupid smile on your face! Cell: Fool, this is not my true power. Bojack: WHAT?!? (Cue Remastered MegaMan Zero Tracks ~Mythos~ Cannon Ball -Mythos ver.- Extended) Cell begins to increase his ki to its final State, the super perfect State. Cell: Now you will see the power of The Perfect Warrior. cell teleports to give a powerful blow to bojack in the stomach, that it starts to vomit blood, bojack reverses by the pain that caused by the punch of cell. Bojack: SON OF BITCH!!! bojack flies against cell to try to hit him, but cell Dodge all his attacks without many problems. bojack throws various balls of energy and Galactic Blow, but cell uses the perfect barrier to protect from attacks by bojack. bojack flies against cell again, but cell responds with a kick that is sent to fly to me against an asteroid. bojack furious flies to all speed against cell but this is teleports opposite bojack for start to give you another kick that it launches far in those, cell flies to all speed to bojack for start you to give a blast of hits and kicks for to the end Teleport and give you a nudge in the back follow-up to bojack to the soil. cell lands far from bojack, this is raises very hurt but about all those things, furious. Bojack: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! bojack flies against cell for treat of hitting it, but cell responds with a hit that crosses the stomach of bojack, this back some meters, wristle the pit that cell you had caused. Bojack: You do not you can defeat me! bojack spits up a lot of blood to then prepare his attack more powerful, Galactic Buster. Cell: fool... cell prepares a kamehameha. the two launched their attacks. the kamehameha collides with the galactic buster in a clash of powers. at the beginning are closely matched but the attack of cell begins to overtake the bojack. Bojack: NO, IT IS NOT POSSIBLE!!! Cell: Goodbye... bojack attack is completely consumed, kamehameha's cell impacting on bojack, which causes that this is disintegrated leaving no more than simple ashes, the henchmen of bojack don't believe I have seen, its leader is dead, Cell watch them almost telling them which are the next. K.O! * looks at cell fight bojack's henchmen, but they begin to be killed by cell. * You can see the ashes of bojack and his handkerchief on the ground. Result (Cue Perfect Cell Theme (Modern Hip-hop Remix) Blang: That was cool!, show again! Nyxs: To say the winner have to measure them by that face them, in this case was gohan, the powers of both are superior to the of vegeta, trunks, and piccolo, gohan feel the one who was at his level and feel these overcome by gohan when this turns into a Super Saiyan 2, Bojack beats cell in their State base only if this 100%, but when this cell in its super perfect State, its power is equal to the gohan ssj2, and many know giving wrong did to me against gohan ssj2. Blang: We could say bojack not had the cell to win Nyxs: The Winner is Cell It is heard as a door opens suddenly. Boomstick: There are, daughters of bitches. Blang: Shit!, Nyxs, run! several gun shots are heard. Boomstick: Not to flee, only I want to introduce my friend, the shotgun! will hear more shots of shotgun. Screwattack worker: MY LEG!!! Boomstick: oops, sorry Who would you be rooting for? Cell Bojack Who do you want to win? Cell Bojack Do you agree with the result of This Death Battle? Yes No Maybe Trivia *It is the first Death Battle written by Simbiothero on using two characters from the same series and same company, the second is LockDown vs Airachnid . *Cell and Bojack are those first two combatants of the anime and manga, Dragon Ball. *It is the first Death Battle written by Simbiothero, where a villain fight against another villain, the next is Lockdown vs Airachnid. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 1 Simbiothero Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Alien vs. Mutant themed Death Battles